


-70, 41

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Dick has some intel for trade and Slade wants it. He figures spending fifteen minutes making Dick, an obvious sub, come is easy enough. He didn't expect Dick to lead - or top.





	-70, 41

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for francishsie on twitter who, once again, i owe my wole lyfe

Slade inhales deeply as a familiar face joins him at his table.

Notably, _not_ the familiar face he was actually waiting for.

"Funny running into you here, Slade," Dick chirps as he helps himself to a chair beside him. It's not funny, actually. It's obviously very much planned, too. This is what Slade gets for trying to do work in Blüdhaven without checking in with the local bat baby. At least Dick has the sense to meet him in civies.

"What do you want?" Slade asks mildly.

"You're here to meet with me," Dick assures with a grin. "I mean, you _weren't_, but since your informant got himself arrested I figured I'd come help you out instead."

"Arrested. For what?" Slade asks. Dick pulls his sleeve back a little to look at the watch he doesn't have. He whistles.

"There isn't enough time in the day to list everything," he replies. "Let's just say he was prodding around for information a certain someone didn't appreciate and got himself reverse-doxed instead." So nothing Slade was looking for meaning it's not his problem. He's long past bothering to dig up anything on Daddy Bat. It never nets him anything useful anyways.

Slade takes a long drink from his whiskey.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks.

"Come on, we're old buddies," Dick insists. All the more reason for him not to want anything to do with Slade but that's never been the case, has it? Even considering their rocky past, Dick doesn't despise him or even _dislike_ him. More often than not, when they interact Slade finds himself swept into a weird courting dance instead. But then again, Dick has always been a thrill junkie.

What better thrill is there than to shack up with _the_ Deathstroke.

Slade guesses.

"Okay, look," Dick says, leaning closer than he strictly needs to. "What you're doing is actually beneficial to us both. I can't get near this guy without him running and I know you're not going to kill him. You take him out of Blüdhaven, we both win."

Slade supposes it's in his best interest not to mention that the client he's working for will _definitely_ murder this bounty.

"What do you want?" Slade asks.

"Like I said, as long as he's not in the city anymore-" Dick stops as the gears in his head make the connection. "Oh, as the informant. Right. Good question, I didn't think I'd get this far."

"I have half a million in the case beneath the table," Slade offers. It's more than that but Dick doesn't need to know that. Judging by the solid black Wayne Enterprises credit card Dick flashes, he's not interested in the money, anyways. That's a bigger payday for Slade- and a bigger pain in his neck.

"How about a date?" Dick suggests. Slade looks at him mildly but Dick's eyes have dropped to stare at Slade's fingers encircling his glass. He's been growing more and more bold every time they meet. This kid really needs to get dicked down already. Slade checks his actual watch. Four hours and some minutes before his window of opportunity opens up. That should be plenty enough time to fuck Dick senseless and get the information out of him.

Dick obviously isn't going to give up this flirting thing without a bone and Slade isn't opposed to throwing him one- especially since he'll be getting something out of it.

"Fine," Slade says. Dick grins at him. It fades into curiosity as Slade flags down a waiter for his cheque, however.

"Where are we going? Worried about being seen with me?" Dick teases.

"To a hotel," Slade answers, putting down money for his drink and grabbing his case. A surprised look crosses Dick's features before he exhales in amusement and laughs.

"An honest date really would kill you, would it?" he asks. Nevertheless, he stands and gestures for Slade to, "lead the way."

Slade doesn't have time for an 'honest date' and he doubts Dick wants that, anyways. Maybe one day Slade will entertain the idea if not only to show Dick that isn't what he wants but for today, spending an hour to satiate his labido will have to do. He leads and Dick follows, looking far more content with himself than Slade feels is necessary. The closest hotel isn't a charmer but it's Blüdhaven and most of them aren't. It'll do.

Dick stands nearby looking at brochures while Slade purchases a room for the night.

"We could have just gone to my place," Dick offers as they head back to their room.

"This is closer," Slade replies. He could have taken Dick back to his own hotel room, too, but the sooner he gets the information he needs, the sooner he gets to his target, and the sooner he can put this job in the 'complete' column. He's not interested in 'woo'ing Dick, just satisfying him. Which shouldn't be particularly difficult.

He unlocks the door and lets Dick inside first. Instinctively, Dick looks around the room, peering behind and underneath things for anything out of place. Slade works on getting his blazer off in the meantime. He tosses it on the table beside the door and rolls his sleeves up to cuff them at the forearm.

Dick turns back to him with a grin.

"If I knew you were this easy to get into bed, I would have tried harder a long time ago," he comments, reaching to grab Slade by the front of his shirt. He pulls, a little harder than Slade was anticipating, but even then he still has to lift up on his toes to get close enough to kiss him.

And kiss he does. Slade can't act surprised that Dick is good at this, they all get their reputations for a reason, but experiencing it first hand really clears some things up. Dick is a lot more 'push' than he is 'take' but it's not bad- even if Slade was expecting something else. He obviously knows what he wants and he holds Slade's shirt in an iron grip as he caresses Slade's mouth with his tongue.

He's so aggressive, in fact, it sets off a red flag in Slade's brain.

Slade grabs Dick by the jowls suddenly and pulls him off to hold him back, making Dick blink in surprise. He looks confused, like he's not sure what he's done wrong, and he's right to- his eyes are clear. No drugs, no 'pollen', not even a taste of liquor on his mouth; he really is just _that_ aggressive. He knew this kid was pent up but christ.

"Slade?" Dick questions, reaching to ply Slade's hand off his neck. Slade lets him go. Dick holds his hand to kiss the curve of his thumb and forefinger with a teasing grin. "Sorry, is kissing off limits?"

"No," Slade assures. Dick pulls at Slade’s wrist, drawing him back towards the bed.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind,” he insists. “Kissing isn’t for everyone.” He still talks so much. Slade grabs onto his arm to pull him back in close and Dick grins as they resume their kiss. This time, Slade takes the lead, back peddling Dick closer to the bed- but it doesn’t last. At the last second, Dick suddenly latches onto Slade’s shirt and pivots them around to push him down on the edge of the bed. With his new height advantage, Dick cradles his face in both hands and easily takes the lead back. It’s hard to tell if he’s doing it intentionally or not.

Regardless, he obviously wants to lead. As much as Slade was hoping to simply pin him down and finger him to completion, taking five minutes tops, of course Dick would never make it that easy on him. The position itself doesn't matter much to Slade and he knows Dick is flexible, anyways. He can make it work.

Slade reaches to grip the back of Dick's neck for some control of the situation but the good that does is minimum. This is mostly because he expected Dick to be on his way to climbing into his lap but Dick doesn't do that. Instead, he's grabbing for Slade's slacks and hastily working the button open.

Slade thought he knew the way this would go but he's not sure now.

"Off," Dick encourages, though by the way he very persistently pulls, it feels more like an instruction. Slade helps him get his slacks off and Dick licks his lip as he hooks his fingers in Slade's boxers and starts pulling them off as well. From there, he gets on his knees between Slade's thighs. Slade isn't one to say no to good head and with how well Dick kisses, he's sure it's going to be good.

That being said, he can firmly say he doesn't expect Dick to grab a hold of his knees, hook them over his shoulders, and push Slade back on his forearms. He's starting to get the feeling Dick is more interested in doing the fucking. Which is an interesting development.

He always pegged Dick as a 'pillow princess' in his head- in more ways than one.

Dick grins up at him before kissing Slade's clit teasingly light. That lasts all of about two seconds and then tongue is involved. Lots and lots of tongue. Slade grips a handful of his hair and Dick hums against pussy in response. He laps heavily at his clit until it's erect before moving down to run his tongue through his folds. His fingers grip Slade's thighs firmly the entire time, like he's trying to pin Slade in place- not that Slade is going anywhere. He digs his tongue in deeper, nosing Slade's clit as he takes in his taste from the source.

When he pulls off, his mouth is wet with slick and he dips back in briefly to suck one of Slade's folds before grinning again.

"Wow, you're really wet," Dick says pleasantly. Slade gives him a bland look but it's, unsurprisingly, not effective. He moves when Dick does but with Dick holding his thighs, it's awkward trying to sit up. Which is likely intentional judging by the way Dick moves over him and pins him down by the shoulder with one hand. Dick may be smaller but he's surprisingly strong for his size and the force of which is pushes into Slade's clavicle isn't insignificant. With the other hand, he rubs Slade's labia in his fingers. Slade exhales a short breath.

Dick parts his cunt with a pair of fingers and rubs his middle finger between them in a teasing graze. Again, this precursor is brief and then Dick is pushing two fingers into him with an unbridled roll of the wrist. He twists them around, feeling Slade's hot tightness and coating his hand in slick, before beginning to pump them in and out. His pace quickly becomes demanding and, dare Slade say, rough.

God, it feels good.

"You don't mind if I don't hold back, right?" Dick asks. He pushes his thumb into Slade's clit and fingers him down to the knuckle. "People say I can get rough sometimes so I try to take it easy." If not for the fact that Slade is in the middle of experiencing that 'roughness', he wouldn't have believed it. Dick finger fucks him like he's trying to win the penny slots with his last ten bucks.

"Go wild, kid," Slade replies with a gruff scoff. Dick grins at him. His pace only slows when he goes to work in another finger, biting his lip eagerly as he watches the three of them slide in with ease. Then he's back to his energetic, chaotic thrusts. Slade closes his eyes and rocks his head back while he enjoys the attention. Dick's hand moves from his collar to the base of his neck and he pushes Slade back further, taking him from his forearms to his back and pinning him down.

"I was starting to think you weren't interested," he admits. Slade just grunts back noncommittally in return. It's not that he wasn't interested, it's just that Dick is a little young for his typical tastes and believe it or not, Slade isn't usually interested in trying to appease delicate, submissive little dolls in bed.

But clearly that's not what Dick is.

Dick draws his hand further up Slade's throat and pinches his fingers in right below his jaw. He twists his hand around in his cunt so he can curl his fingers up against his g spot and Slade actually groans. Rough is one thing and experienced is another, but Dick is _good_ at this. More so than Slade, admittedly, thought he'd be. It's still going to take more than some fingers to make him come but damn if Dick isn't putting his back into it. He always was an overachiever.

"Listen to that," Dick hums. The lewd, _wet_ noise of his pussy makes it perfectly clear he's enjoying this. "You're _soaking_. I figured a guy your age would need more warming up than this but I guess you really are at your prime." If Dick expects a reply to that, he doesn't get one. He grins as he leans over, though, bearing down an uncomfortable weight on Slade's throat, and kisses him slow and easy- a severe contrast to the fingers stuffed in his cunt.

"Can I fuck you?" he asks against Slade's mouth. He rubs Slade's hard clit more attentively with his thumb. "You feel so ready for me." He really just doesn't know when to shut up- but Slade guesses it's not the worst. At least Dick's 'dirty' talk is tasteful.

"Kinda the point here," Slade assures in response. Well, not the point he thought it would be but whatever works. Dick laughs. Kissing Slade again, he moves back and takes some of the pressure off his throat. He takes his fingers out slowly and truth be told, they are absolutely dripping with slick. That’s not unusual for Slade but he’ll admit, Dick got him there faster than most people do.

Dick hums contently as he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean. Kid knows what he’s about, that’s for sure.

Slade adjusts himself on the bed while Dick hastily works on getting his own clothes off. Dick's always been attractive and he knows it even if he's not always comfortable with it. He doesn't make any effort to make a show out of it, he's far too impatient, but watching him strip is a treat nonetheless. He's all lean strength, scars, and soft skin in between. Some scars Slade knows he gave Dick himself.

Yet Dick still pursues.

Jesus christ, the kid's hung. Slade can't fully say he expected that either considering Dick really isn't all that imposing physically. No wonder he's popular with women; a good sized cock and a pretty face- jury's still out on the personality. Dick's hard cock stands attentively upright, curved in towards his belly and glistening with precum. He climbs back onto the foot of the bed and strokes himself in hand.

Before he gets much further, however, he hastily reaches for his jeans again and fishes a condom out of his wallet. Slade snorts an amused sound. Of course the boy scout is prepared- he won't be knocking Slade up any time soon but far be it from him to discourage safe sex. Dick holds it between his lips while he wedges himself between Slade's knees with a grin.

"You know, one date wouldn't have killed you," he insists, pushily making himself comfortable and once again, poising himself to put Slade in an awkward position. It's definitely intentional. Dick's knees tuck under his thighs, pushing him back to support himself on his forearms lest he _wants_ to just lay back and take it. Which he doesn't. As much as it feels strange to be pushed into such a _submissive_ position like this, Slade isn't complaining just yet.

"Time's ticking, kid," Slade answers. "I have better things to do than let you keep making puppy dog eyes at me across a table."

"That seems a little dramatic," Dick murmurs. He rips the condom open with his teeth and tosses the packaging out of his way to roll the rubber down his cock- it's probably a good thing he carries his own condoms. Now isn't the time to get into explaining that Dick really doesn't want to date him.

Especially when he rubs Slade's cunt again in his fingers and strokes some of the excess slick along his cock. He's not sure where Dick has picked up little perverted habits like this but Slade wouldn't mind throwing them a few dollars.

"If it'll make you shut up, put your cock away and I'll buy you a steak," Slade assures.

"I was just saying," Dick says defensively. He prods Slade's labia with his cock and uses his thumb to rub the tip against his erect clit. "I mean, if you want to stop, we can."

"Fuck me or I'll find my intel elsewhere," Slade scoffs back, growing impatient. Dick doesn't need to be told twice, pushing his cock in with his fingers and groaning appreciatively. Slade can agree with that, at least; it's incredibly satisfying.

"Don't pretend youre doing this just for some intel," Dick says, bracing his hands against the bed on either side of Slade's hips. He slides in to the root in a single, unbridled thrust and Slade briefly lets his eyes fall closed- but he’d never give Dick the satisfaction of letting him know he’s enjoying this. Not so easily, at least.

“You’re right,” Slade says. “I’m doing it for intel and the hope that you’ll stop following me around trying to hump my leg.” Dick presses his lips together, less than amused, and grinds his hips in deep.

“I don’t follow you around,” he argues mildly. “In fact, last time I checked, you were the one guilty of following me around. I _live_ in this city, Slade.” That was years ago now; Slade was a different man. But- Dick pulls out just to snap his hips back hard and concise- maybe not all that different. Slade adjusts himself to the degree that he can in the position Dick has herded him into and rolls his hips back against Dick.

“If you’re looking for a fight, this is a weird way to start one,” Slade comments. Dick huffs a small laugh. He leans back in, pressing his cock in deep in the process, and catches Slade’s mouth for another kiss. Finally, he starts thrusting in proper, fucking Slade with long, rough strokes definitely not lacking in the finesse department. He’s always been an attentive shit, too, and it shows when he shifts just in order to get Slade to make those minute expressions again and again.

Dick runs his hands down his hips and thighs, hooking them under his knees and pushing him back even further, getting new leverage. Slade isn’t one to just lay back and take it, even if Dick is doing a good enough job on his own that it doesn’t sound like the worst idea. He grabs one of Dick’s shoulders firmly before sliding his hand up to the back of his neck and holding him down. Dick likes kissing far too much to complain- though the unintended consequence of this is edging Dick on further.

Almost as if he’s just now realising Slade can take anything he throws at him, Dick’s natural athleticism and high energy starts peeking through. He goes from eager and impatient to down right demanding, thrusting into Slade hard enough the bed rocks against the wall. He bites in his kisses, reddening Slade’s mouth and determined to leave reminders of what they’ve done today even if he knows they’ll never stay long. Slade rocks his hips into every thrust, an especially deep satisfaction brewing in his stomach at having to work to keep up with his partner.

Dick moves a hand to thumb Slade’s clit. The other moves above him to grip the headboard of the bed. When he’s clearly found the perfect angle to make Slade rumble and grunt, he’s absolutely relentless about it, grinning smugly as he kisses up every sound. His hard cock hits the back of Slade’s cunt again and again- rough and fast enough he’s almost certain his cervix is going to bruise.

It feels great.

“Fuck, you feel good," Dick groans against his mouth. "Are you close?" He might be fucking Slade like he's _trying_ to give him a limp but he's still Dick. Slade's getting there but-

"Close 'nough," he grunts back. It'll be quicker to finish himself off once he kicks Dick out. Again, that's the plan at least; Dick has a way of putting his plans directly in the garbage. Slade growls when Dick shoves in deep with little warning, fingers so tight in the headboard Slade hears it crack above him. The deep groan he makes against Slade's mouth comes only briefly before he does. Even through the condom, Slade can tell there's a lot.

Okay, so Dick's reputation isn't just a bunch of exaggerated bullshit. Good to know.

"Oh good," Dick murmurs, only slightly out of breath as he pulls out. "You didn't come yet." Is he serious? He's _still_ hard? Slade checks his watch and Dick arches a brow at him. "Somewhere to be?"

"Not yet," Slade replies. That hour time slot might need some reworking, though.

"Want to go again, then?" Dick asks. He really is still rock hard.

"If you think you're up for it," Slade says. "Don't hurt yourself, kid. I ain't gonna stick around to coddle you if you do." Dick laughs.

"And here I had my heart set on some delicate aftercare," he replies in a teasing voice, tugging the condom off and moving away to reach for another.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, then," Slade assures dryly. Dick grins at him, amused if nothing else. He rolls a new condom on and Slade rubs his clit leisurely in the meantime. When Dick moves back for him, it's not into the same position again. This time, he grabs one of Slade's knees and using really nothing short of brute strength, twists him more onto his side. Slade is satisfied enough at the moment to allow it without complaint.

Dick straddles his thigh and feels up the other as he gets in close again. He hums contently as he guides his cock back into Slade's slick, hot pussy and pushed right back in to the root. This position is a little more intuitive to Dick being smaller than him making it both more comfortable for Slade and less awkward for Dick. Something he proves by immediately going back to plowing him with great enthusiasm.

Fuck, he has a lot of energy.

Slade reaches to pinch his clit but after a few seconds, Dick interveens. He grabs Slade's elbow and twists his arm back to pin him down in what is surprisingly bold. With his other hand, he strokes Slade's clit as in time with his frantic thrusts as he can manage. Slade really is close. Dick cranes Slade's arm out of the way as he dips back in to kiss his neck and behind his ear. If it weren't for being pinned down somewhat uncomfortably, it would be tooth achingly sweet.

"Are you going to come for me?" Dick rumbles against his skin. Between the skilled fingers on his clit and Dick's hard cock insistent on striking his womb with every thrust, it only takes a few more hard bucks to bring Slade to orgasm- and an extremely satisfying one at that. Slade tugs minutely against Dick's hold when he comes, growling deep in his chest.

Dick keeps thrusting into him hard and fast to finish himself off, too. He bites into Slade's neck hard enough to actually make him wince and groans a noise out as he comes for a second time. This time, Slade actually feels Dick's erection finally flag. While he doesn't move off right away, Dick adjusts to at least give Slade his arm back. Slade lets Dick kiss on his neck a little bit longer while they come down until he's had enough of that and pushes Dick's face away from him.

"Intel," Slade says.

"You're the worst at pillow talk and somehow I'm not even surprised," Dick replies in amusement. Still, he obviously knows when to back off and he slides out a lot more gently than he had thrust in. They both stretch. After a brief moment of rifling around his abandoned clothes, he plucks a card out of his wallet and passes it back to Slade. “The data you need is on there.”

This feels too easy.

“Now get out,” Slade says. Dick huffs a noise.

“Alright, alright,” he replies with an air of amusement as he begins shrugging back into his clothes. “No round two, I get it. Do me a favour and next time to plan on being in Blüdhaven, give me a heads up, okay?”

He absolutely isn’t going to do that.

x

“Grayson speaking.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Slade says.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone that gave you a great orgasm, Slade,” Dick replies. “Where are you?” Slade looks at some of the blood coming off of him but decides not to gauge his injuries just yet and instead continue laying face down in the sand. “Slade? Still alive? If you give me your coordinates, I’ll come get you.”

“Negative seventy, forty one.”

“Wow, you got a lot further than I thought,” Dick murmurs. “On my way. You know, I did try to warn you but _you_ wanted to skip straight to the sex and then kicking me out.”

“You sound like my ex,” Slade grumbles. Dick laughs.

“You have to take me on a date before you can break up with me, you know. Sex is a lot better after a night of wooing and not in a cheap hotel.”

“When you’re ready to shut your mouth and come get me, I’ll be bleeding out on the shore, Grayson.”

“You sound like my dad.”

This kid’s gonna be the death of him, he swears.


End file.
